


Факты

by Elga



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже в постели Винсент Найджел-Мюррей не забывает про факты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Факты

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : longsufferingly  
>  **Оригинал** : [On the Record](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/31149.html#cutid1)

— Мистер Найджел-Мюррей, не хотите выпить?

— Простите, что? — удивляется мистер Найджел-Мюррей.

— Выпить. Что-нибудь алкогольное. Обычно я пью вино, но после этого дела не отказалась бы и от чего покрепче.

— Вы знаете, что водку делают из картофеля?

— Об этом знают все. Так вы согласны?

Он думает и отвечает:

— Да, я согласен.

*

Через час мистер Найджел-Мюррей начинает подозревать, что у доктора Сароян есть план.

— Для афиши фильма [«Выпускник»](http://www.kinopoisk.ru/level/1/film/422/) были сфотографированы ноги Линды Грей, а не Энн Бэнкфорт.

Доктор Сароян заказывает джин с тоником. Джин делают из можжевеловых ягод, а с помощью тоника раньше боролись с малярией. Но ей он ничего не говорит. У него есть дело поважнее.

— Мистер Найджел-Мюррей, вам знакомо понятие «перейти сразу к делу»?

— Миссис Робинсон, вы пытаетесь соблазнить меня, не так ли? — с улыбкой [цитирует](http://ru.wikiquote.org/wiki/%D0%92%D1%8B%D0%BF%D1%83%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA_\(%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC\)) он — возможно, немного невнятно, он же все-таки выпил.

Она поднимает брови. Она потрясающе красивая женщина. Конечно же, он это заметил. Но вот он не из тех мужчин, которого потрясающе красивые женщины считают… ну, потрясающе красивыми. Или даже просто симпатичными. Наверное, потому что рядом с ними он кажется еще более обычным, чем на самом деле.

— Не знаю, — улыбается она, — а работает?

— Да, — отвечает он, — фактически мы просто тратим деньги на ветер, потому что вы могли это сделать и без помощи алкоголя. Вы очень привлекательная женщина.

— Это очень мило с вашей стороны, мистер Найджел-Мюррей, — она встает и надевает плащ, — так вы идете?

— У свиньи оргазм длится полчаса.

— Мистер Найджел-Мюррей, я ухожу.

*

— Раз уж мы собираемся вступить в половые отношения, — спрашивает он между поцелуями, — могу я называть вас Камиллой?

— Честно говоря, мистер Найджел-Мюррей, мне наплевать, как вы будете меня называть, — говорит она, развязывая галстук.

— Женщины больше любят грязные разговоры во время секса, чем мужчины.

— Это не разговоры. Это секс. Для грязных разговорчиков я обычно жду второго свидания.

Он расстегивает и снимает с нее рубашку. От груди доктора Сароян просто захватывает дух.

— Я просто вел светскую беседу.

— Мистер Найджел-Мюррей, сейчас не время для бесед.

— Факты помогают мне сосредоточиться.

— У вас с этим проблемы?

— Семьдесят пять процентов мужчин эякулируют в течение трех минут секса. Мне бы хотелось войти в остальные двадцать пять. Но вы… вы самая привлекательная женщина, с которой я имел счастье вступить в половые отношения, пусть даже пока теоретически, так что мне сейчас тяжелее — в смысле сложнее, плюс я так возбужден, как еще никогда не был. Так что да… я нервничаю. Немного.

Доктор Сароян — Камилла — замирает, положив руки ему на плечи, — она как раз собиралась стащить с него рубашку. 

— Это самый замысловатый комплимент, который я когда-либо слышала. Но спасибо, — она наконец стаскивает с него рубашку и расстегивает свой лифчик.

Без него ее грудь еще более красивая.

— Рекорд у женщин составляет 134 оргазма в час.

— Ну, — с энтузиазмом заключает она, — почему бы нам не начать с одного? А там посмотрим.

*

— Египтяне использовали навоз крокодила в качестве первого контрацептива в человеческой истории в 2000 году до нашей эры, — сообщает он, неуклюже возясь с презервативом.

— К счастью, мистер Найджел-Мюррей, у меня нет эрекции, иначе бы у нас ничего не вышло.

*

Он входит в нее и выдерживает шесть минут, но умудряется довести ее до оргазма, чему очень радуется: Камилла не из тех женщин, что уволят интерна за недостаточно хороший секс, но больше всего он рад за себя — ведь он обрел душевное спокойствие. Возможно, ему больше никогда не представится такой возможности, и он хотел использовать ее на 100%.

— Какой у мужчин рекорд по оргазмам? — спрашивает она.

— Шестнадцать, — тут же отвечает он.

— Ну, я думаю, на такие рекорды нам пока надеяться не стоит, но давайте проверим, на что способны мы.

— О, — моргает он, — да, давайте посмотрим, что получится.

*

— Кроме пениса и груди слизистая носа — единственная часть тела, которая постоянно разбухает во время половых отношений.

— Спите, мистер Найджел-Мюррей.

— Вы могли бы называть меня Винсентом.

— Я думала о Вино Невероятном. Особенно теперь, когда я убедилась в вашей невероятности на личном опыте.

— Мне бы этого не хотелось.

— Спите, — снова говорит она.

В Индии и Пакистане, пытаясь заснуть, считают не овец, а звезды. Но он ничего не говорит.

Он расскажет ей об этом позже.

**Конец**


End file.
